


We’re Not Seeing Jigsaw: Part 137

by planetundersiege



Series: Dirkjake Week 2018 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also background Davekat, Cuddling, Cute, Dirkjakeweek2018, Earth C, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Jake is scared of horror movies, M/M, Married Couple, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Swearing, dialouge, dirkjake - Freeform, movies - Freeform, prompt, rated t for mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirkjake Week 2018: Day 4: Fluff.Jake wants to go on a date with Dirk. Dirk knows that Jake and horror movies isn’t a good mix.





	We’re Not Seeing Jigsaw: Part 137

“Please”, Jake said as he smiled at Dork, who was just seconds away from giving himself a facepalm.

“No Jake we’re not seeing the new Jigsaw: Part 137, you know how you reacted the last time. Also they should totally give up on that franchise now”.

Dirk let out a sigh, yes. Every time Jake saw a horror movie he got terrified beyond words. They would have to sleep with the light on, Dirk always had to reassure him no one had broken in, and he had to stand guard outside of the bathroom incase something like a jump scare happened. Jake seriously couldn’t handle horror movies, which was weird since both of them had died multiple times before and seen torture worse than in most horror film.

Dirk himself wasn’t such a horror movie fan either, they are were dull and had the same plot, no new originality. Especially this specific franchise, he was sure the reverse bear trap had been in atleast forty of the 137 new Earth C parts. And the gore was kind of cheap.

“But please Dirk, it’ll be a fun date”.

“If by fun meaning you cry yourself to sleep then yes”, he asked. He hated seeing Jake scared or crying, that’s why he didn’t want to bring him to horror movies. He felt bad when Jake was scared. “Why do you even wanna see that on a date anyway?”.

“Well, Dave told me he would go and see it with Karkat, and that all horror movie dates ended with Karkat’s head in Dave’s lap as they cuddled while Karkat swore at every jumpscare. I thought it’d be nice”.

Man that was actually kind of cute.

“That would be nice, but you know that would never work for us if we watch horror. And if you wanna cuddle you just have to ask”.

“Really?”.

“Jake we’ve been married for two years, what kind of question is that? You can cuddle the Strider whenever you want, unless you have the flu. You don’t need to scare yourself half to death to cuddle”.

Jake shrugged a bit.

“Guess we’re not going to Jigsaw”.

Both of the men laughed.

“Definitely not. But we can have a movie night here at home if you wanna, we can watch your favorite movie”.

Laugh.

“Let’s just hope our neighbor doesn’t fuck up again and put his porn on our Apple TV again”.

If Dirk had been drinking a glass of water, he would have spit everything out and got into a laugh attack, that had been one hell of a movie night, and Jake apperantly thought so too since he accidentally bit his lip with his buckteeth whole laughing

“Straight sex is fucking disgusting. But anyway, you choose the movie”.

“What about Indiana Jones?”.

“You’re trash, you know that right? But you’re my trash”.

Dirk bent down and carefully placed a kiss on Jake’s forehead before embracing him in a warm hug. In return he got attacked by thousands of small kisses on his cheek, causing him to turn red while laughing.

“Hey that tickles!”.

They almost fell down to the floor, but their power to fly caused them to stay floating in the air instead, Jake on top of Dirk.

“Nice job smartass. Now let’s make some popcorn and let’s watch Indiana Jones whole you get all the cuddles you want”.

“Yes, but can I get another kiss first?”.

“Of course you can babe”.


End file.
